


more than just a dream

by sugarconroy



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarconroy/pseuds/sugarconroy
Summary: emile and jon had been friends since they were 7.it's been 10 years since then.jon feels like he's ready to make a move.





	1. prologue.

i’m 7 years old when i meet emile.  
i’d just moved in from canada. “i hear the next door neighbour has a son the same age as you,” mom says. “so what,” i say. “so, you should go meet him,” she says. begrudgingly, i go outside. i stand on my toes and peer over the fence, and there he is. clean brown hair, striped shirt, perplexed expression. “what’s your name?” he asks. “jon,” i answer. we spend the rest of the day together. before mom calls me inside, he turns to me. “will we be friends forever?” he asks. “yeah,” i answer. “forever.”

we’re 9 years old when tim moves across from us. he notices us sitting outside on emile’s front porch one day, and waves at us. i wave back, but emile takes it further. he walks across the street and starts talking to him. i had no choice but to follow him. “oh, are you his friend jon?” he asks. “uh, yeah,” i answer. “nice to meet you! i’m tim. i hope we’ll be good friends,” he says. “me too,” i answer.

i’m 11 years old when i begin to realize that i may not like girls.

i’m 12 years old when i tell this to emile and tim. “i— i like boys. like, the same way you guys would probably like girls,” i stammer. they smile. “that’s okay!” they say. “nothing’s gonna stop us from being friends, okay?” emile says, in a rather soothing voice. i let out a sigh of relief.

i’m 13 years old when my heart starts beating really fast whenever emile so much as comes near me. he hugs me. i blush furiously. he appears in my dreams. in those dreams, i kiss him. i don’t tell anyone about this.

i’m 14 years old when i’m lying in my bed, and suddenly something clicked.  
i was hopelessly in love with my best friend. at first, i pushed away these thoughts. i may like boys, but i don’t like him, my brain tells me. but i want to kiss him and spend the rest of my life with him, my heart tells me. 

now i’m 17. i can’t push these thoughts away anymore. so instead, i’ve learned to live with it. it’s sad, really — he probably doesn’t love me back, anyways. but what else am i supposed to do?


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, everything in _italics_ at the end is jon's inner monologue.

“Jon.”  
Usually I’m used to this. Every weekday, Emile just hops onto my bed and wakes me up, because he knows I’m prone to oversleeping.  
“Jon!”  
But it’s a Saturday.  
In summer.  
“Jon, wake up!”  
I finally roll over to face him. He’s sitting on the other side of my bed, a smile on his face, as usual.  
“Emile, what the fuck are you waking me up this early for?”  
“Okay, first of all, it’s like, eleven a.m, and secondly, don’t you remember what today is?”  
“Geez, I don’t fucking know, Give Jon an Unsolicited Wake-Up Call Day?”  
Emile frowned, the usual shine in his eyes dulling.  
“You… really don’t remember?”  
I tried to focus on things that I remembered happening on this day exactly. After 10 seconds, it finally hit me.  
“Now I do! It’s been ten years since we became friends!”  
The words almost brought tears to my eyes. Ten years.  
“So, I was thinking we could like… spend the day together? Because, you know, ten years is a pretty big milestone…”  
“Yeah.”  
Emile’s eyes returned to their usual sparkle.  
“Really?”  
“Of course. Why would I skip out on spending time with one of the most amazing people I know?”  
“Aww, you’re too kind to me.”  
“It’s true! And hey, Dad’s out today, so I have the house to myself.”  
“Oh, good! I was hoping you would,” he said, hopping off my bed.  
“I’m just gonna… go into your living room and like, sit there. Do you need to do anything?”  
I looked down at myself, realizing I had been completely shirtless that entire time.  
My face flushed.  
“I-- uh, yeah, I’ll just, um, like, get changed, and stuff.”  
“Okay!”  
He left the room, and I sat there, basking in realization that I had just been shirtless in bed with my best friend who I am also hopelessly in love with.  
Still blushing furiously, I got up and grabbed whatever shirt I saw first, and opened the door.  
“So like, what do you wanna do?”  
I jumped a little in surprise, then noticed how fucking hungry I was-- hell, it was eleven and I hadn't eaten anything yet!  
“I don't fuckin’ know, eat something?”  
Emile agreed, and from then we had what was quite possibly the best time of my life. We had pancakes, baked by yours truly, we played video games, because what thing featuring Emile doesn't involve video games, and towards the evening we just reminisced about old times-- as in, stupid shit that happened when we were kids.  
\--  
“Emile, it’s getting kinda dark, do you… wanna go home?”  
Emile gasped and ran to look out the window.  
“Not at all! This is just what I wanted to show you-- come on!”  
He practically dragged me out the door and, once we were outside, ran towards the small hill by my house. I followed after him and sat down next to him on the hill, and realized exactly what he brought me here for.  
“Jon, look!”  
Stargazing.  
Of course.  
I looked up and saw those stars I’d seen many nights before, although this time, I felt… different.  
Emile sighed and rested his head on my shoulder, making my face flush red. Not now, Jon. He’s gonna notice.  
Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer to me. He didn't seem to mind. 

_This is the perfect time to confess._  
_No, he’ll hate me forever._  
_But at least I’ll get it off my chest..._  
_...Here goes nothing._

“Emile… I have something to tell you.”  
He shifted over and faced me, looking confused.  
“Yeah?”  
“Well… we are best friends, right?”  
He nodded.

_Doin’ great so far, Casanova._

“Well… you know, I… shit, how do I put this…  
I’ve always thought that… well, we could be… something-- something more.”  
He blushed.  
“Oh.”  
“Look, I-- I understand if you don’t--”  
He smiled.  
“No, no, this-- this is great! I-- well, to tell you the truth, I’ve always kinda seen us as something more, too…”  
My eyes widened.  
“Y-you mean it?”  
“Of course I do!”  
I looked at his eyes-- they shone more beautifully under the stars, not to mention how the moonlight brightened his hair-- I wanted to kiss him so badly.  
“S-so… does this make us, like, boyfriends now?” I said, breaking the silence between us.  
“I-- I guess…”  
More silence.  
“So… is this the part where we kiss?” Emile decided to break the silence this time.  
I blushed  
“Well, if you want to.”  
“But, I-- I’ve never kissed anyone before! What if I get it wrong?”  
I laughed.  
“Don’t worry about it!”  
“But--”  
“Come on, Emile, do I look like the type of person who’s kissed someone before?”  
He smiled nervously.  
“Well… how about we do it on three?”  
“On three,” I repeat.  
“One… two... “  
We collided before we could even say three, and it was the most heavenly experience I could imagine. He put his hand on my shoulder, as I put mine on his hip. He used his other hand to run his fingers through my hair, and I could feel his lips curve into a slight smile under mine.  
I pulled back, completely breathless.

_I did it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me elsewhere!  
> tumblr: therunawaypidge  
> twitter: destinyburger

**Author's Note:**

> ayy thanks for reading this fic, it means a whole lot. by the way, if you didn't already guess, this is from jon's pov.  
> catch me elsewhere!  
> tumblr: therunawaypidge  
> twitter: destinyburger


End file.
